


"Legacies," from Talia's POV (Part 2)

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [18]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: #Ihavenootherfamily, #אין לי משפחה אחרת, Developing telepathy, Episode: s01e18 Legacies, Fix-It, Gen, How canon misled you, Ivanova is a dick, Na'Toth is a spotted dick, Psi Corps, Teenagers, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: The middle of what "Legacies" should have looked like.At least we can all agree that Narn are scum.  That's something, right?The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!Part 1 ishere. Part 3 ishere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> Text in red is inserted by me. Text in [brackets] is my commentary. Text in black is the original.
> 
> All inserted facts are canonically true.

Na’Toth: ...in Earth style or Narnish, if you prefer.

Alisa: You mentioned clothing and jewelry?

Na’Toth There will be an allowance for clothing and adornments. In addition to your fee for services. We're prepared to be generous.

Ivanova: What services will she render?

Na’Toth: I was making an offer to Alisa, not to you.

Alisa: What services?

Na’Toth: So simple and yet so rewarding. All we ask is a small sample of blood and tissue twice a month. We're the only race without telepaths. You'd become the genetic mother of an entire breed of Narn telepaths.

Talia: I don't believe this.

Ivanova: Welcome to the club.

Talia: We wouldn’t be here, Lt. Commander, if you would only be reasonable.

Ivanova: Didn't G'Kar try something like this? You trying to succeed where he failed?

Alisa: I'd have to live on the Narn Homeworld. But it sounds interesting.

Na’Toth: You'd be the only human there. But we're prepared to pay well for the privilege of entertaining her.

Alisa: I'd really like to see it. I almost can if I concen...

Ivanova: I'll talk to you later.

Talia: Alisa?

Alisa: I have to lie down.

Na’Toth: I hope that isn't a sign of frailty.

Ivanova: Why not check her teeth too?

Na’Toth: Think that's a good idea?

Ivanova: Leave. You've made your offer.

Na’Toth: Tell her I expect her answer soon. Good idea about the teeth.

*****

_ In Talia’s quarters _

Talia: What happened?

Alisa: I peeked into her mind. I know the Lt. Commander says I'm not supposed to, but...

Talia: What was it like?

Alisa: Cold! Ugly. Alien! It's not like looking into a human mind. It felt like I was falling into something terrible.

Talia: You might wanna tell that to the Lt. Commander.

Alisa: I’m scared of her, Miss Winters. She won’t listen! I don’t want to live on the Narn homeworld. I want to go home, back to Earth. No price is high enough to be surrounded by Narns. I’d run away to Downbelow, but then I’d get in even more trouble when the Lt. Commander and the others found me.

Talia: Don’t cry. It will be all right.

Alisa: What did she mean, that the Psi Corps tried to take her mother away?

Talia: I don’t know for certain, but I think they wanted her mother to train to be a commercial telepath, like me.

Alisa: That doesn’t sound so bad.

Talia: It's not.

Alisa: Why did she say they were sending her mother away?

Talia: Telepaths are only one in a thousand. The Corps doesn't have a school in every city.

Alisa: Couldn’t the family move?

Talia: I don't know their circumstances.

Alisa: I don’t have a family. I can go anywhere. I wish you could come with me, back to Earth. Then I wouldn’t feel so alone.

Talia: My place is here, on this station.

Alisa: What was it like at school? Your teachers raised you?

Talia: The Corps raised me. We take care of each other.

Alisa: I don’t understand.

Talia: The telepath community on Mars is very small, and very close. When I first arrived at the center, an older child, Abby, helped me adjust to life at school. Older children look after younger children.

Alisa: I want to help others the way you’ve helped me. But the Lt. Commander won’t allow it. I can’t tell her how I feel because she’d never listen.

Talia: Just start by telling her about the Narn.

*****

Ivanova: You didn't like the Narn mind.

Alisa: I'd just give biogenetic samples.

Ivanova: I never should have brought you to meet Na’Toth. The Narn are only out for themselves.

Alisa: It’s all right.

Ivanova: I can supply you with history modules on the Narn Regime. The Centauri occupation left it barren, almost dead. The Narns only want to conquer other races now. They make slaves of their victims. They'll try and make one of you too, like the Psi Corps.

Talia: That’s a lie! We are not slaves! Commercial telepaths earn fair compensation. The Corps acts as our union.

Ivanova: That’s not what I meant.

Talia: I know what you meant. But you are blaming the wrong people. Those laws were written by normals, up in EarthDome. Why don’t you supply Alisa with a history module on who really founded the Psi Corps, and why?  Unless you’re afraid to let her hear another side. The truth.

Alisa: Stop it! Stop it, both of you! When you fight, it hurts!

Ivanova: All right, Alisa, what do you want?

Alisa: I want to go home! To Earth!

Ivanova: You are not going to the Psi Corps. That matter is closed. I’ve arranged for another option.

*****

_En route to Delenn’s quarters_

Alisa: I was three and a half when the Boneheads attacked Earth.

Talia: Call them Minbari, Alisa.

Alisa: I remember hiding in a bunker with my parents, listening to President Levy tell us we were all about to die. Lt. Commander, can I ask you a question?

Ivanova: Sure.

Alisa: They killed your brother. The Boneheads. How come you don’t hate them like you hate the Psi Corps?

Ivanova: My brother died honorably, in the line of duty. And I told you never to read someone's mind without permission!

Talia: It’s not her fault. As I explained, she needs training.

Alisa: I’m confused. Why are you so scared of me? Your mother was a telepath. When you were growing up, didn’t she ever-

Ivanova: You mention my mother again and I’ll rip your little head off and feed your remains to the Pak’Ma’Ra!

_Alisa hides behind Talia. Ivanova rings the door chime._


End file.
